Tony Myers
Tony Myers isn't just a member of the Sharks. He's also a mathlete and an amateur magician. Once he pulled a potato out of a hat instead of a rabbit, but that's beside the point. He's a great pal to Emma, but secretly, he has a major crush on her. Don't tell! Tony's nickname is Criss Angel Wannabe. His favorite quote is "Abracadabro! That's not right... Abracadabra!". He also likes math and street magic, hates snow days, no homework and arugula. He transferred to a magic academy after last year. This also ended his crush on Emma Alonso, and his spot on The Sharks.Tony Myers Bio. Tony Myers does not return for a second season due to joining a new magic school academy as mentioned by Former Teammate, Daniel Miller. Summary Tony is a nice guy, a great pal to Emma, and a wannabe magician. He is a former Sharks member, because he transferred to a Magic Academy. Unlike the other members of Iridium High, he's very smart! Personality Tony Myers is smart and weird, but is a great friend. He also tells bad jokes, but he is always helpful. Appearance Tallest of the main characters, Tony has short but shaggy brown hair and a thing for bow ties, wearing them both with school uniform (which may or may not be official - nobody else does but it hasn't gotten him turned into a toad yet) and as part of his stage attire. Relationships Emma Alonso Crush He is one of the only people who knows that Emma is a witch. He also has a major crush on her, but it is hinted that Emma does not return his feelings, like when they hug, Emma makes an uncomfortable face. Emma believes that they are good friends. When Tony left for magic school, Emma still kept in touch with him. Andi Cruz Good Friend/Former Teammate He and Andi seem to have a mutual relationship. That is, until Maddie had cast a spell to turn the classroom upside down, leading to him discovering that Emma was a witch. After that, it seems that Andi becomes more hostile towards Tony. Andi and Tony's relationship becomes stronger when they work together to help Emma when the eclipse approaches. Daniel Miller Former Teammate/Frenemy Daniel and Tony seemed friendly, until Tony developed a crush on Emma. Since then, Tony sees Daniel as an obstacle in their relationship or a rival for Emma's attention. He also tries to be manly in front of Daniel, like when Daniel was spying on them when Tony was trying to ask Emma to the Beach Ball. When he saw Daniel he said that he would participate in the volleyball game, even though that wasn't his original plan. Diego Rueda Friend/Former Teammate He and Diego are shown to be friends since Tony joined the sharks. They have little interaction, except for the eclipse and the chemistry accident. Trivia * His official Nick.com character bio says that he hates snow days. According to Wikipedia, it's snowed in Miami only once in the past fifteen years, in 2007. * He joined The Sharks in the third episode, The Big Chill. * He has a major crush on Emma. * Along with Mac Davis he does not appear in Season 2 but he was mentioned in the first episode of Season 2 by Diego, Emma, and Daniel. * He loves sudoku. * He is the American counterpart of Antonio Gordallio. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sharks Category:Male Characters Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Humans Category:Every Witch Way/Characters